


A Baavira Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [82]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen, Meta, there is no fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Baavira Fanfic

            “Considering,” Baatar said, “that you would technically be like an older sister to me, I still don't see how the writers didn't explore the quasi-incest vibes of our relationship, nor the fact that it couldn't have any implication other than me feeling emasculated by the fact that you were both a bender and my mother's protégé while I was left to dwindle beneath my father.”

            “They did the latter purposefully,” Kuvira said, drumming her fingers along the table. “What better way to emphasize my betrayal of Suyin than by stealing her son away from her? It's one of the oldest patriarchal tropes of evil womanhood: putting women in competition with each other to stop relation and camaraderie between women by inundating girls and women with the fear that their sons will eventually be stolen away from them by younger women whom their sons love more, thereby taking all love and affection from the mother.”

            Baatar took a long sip of tea. “Is that so?”

            “And the former, well—that's easily dealt with.” Kuvira circled one finger around the rim of her teacup idly, watching the light play off the surface of the tea. “All they have to do is show Su distraught over the loss of you, her eldest son, and make her willing to use any means to get you back and prove her unyielding love to you, even in the wake of betrayal and conflict of philosophy. You would be welcome back into the family with open arms and love. And then I...” she pressed her other palm flat to the table. “I receive cold, harsh words, bitter resentment, and none of the tender, motherly care Su would show to you.”

            Baatar shook his head. “You've had a long time to think about this.”

            “No.” Kuvira finally picked up her own teacup and drained its contents, light and floral and slightly sweet, in one sip. “It's just obvious when you look at it.”


End file.
